1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to teat cups and more particularly to a teat cup connection system comprising an optical sensor that is configured to form an image of the environment above the teat cup through the opening of the teat cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automatic milking system, for example, these systems comprise a robot arm with teat cups which are to be connected and a teat detection system, such as an ultrasonic or laser detection system.
A disadvantage of the known systems is that they are often undesirably imprecise in determining the position of a teat.